The present invention relates to a solar powered fluid pumping system. More particularly, it relates to a solar collecting panel combined with a fluid pump and a reservoir tank in a system which may incorporate a watering trough, predominantly utilized to provide water for livestock.
Solar pumps offer several advantages over other types of pumps. Most significantly, solar pumps can be installed in remote locations where electricity and fuels are not readily available. Solar pumps can also operate where windmills are ineffective because of lack of wind. Their sole limitation for operation is the availability of sunlight. For these reasons and others, solar powered pumps offer an attractive potential as a relatively low maintenance pump, especially in remote areas.
Unfortunately, the advancement of solar pumps has been hindered significantly by cost obstacles. The solar collecting panels are the primary contributors to the high cost. While these solar panels are an essential element of a solar pumping system, financial considerations have forced many potential users to select alternative pumping systems even in situations where solar pumps would be functionally advantageous. Since the price of the solar panel is proportionally related to its size, it is an object of the present invention to minimize this cost obstacle by using a motor with low power requirements which, in turn, reduces the necessary size of the solar collecting panel. Despite the low voltage motor, another object of the invention is to operate effectively with the use of an efficiently designed surface pump, which also avoids the high costs and installation problems caused by submersible pumps used in many other systems. The present invention, thus, is determined to greatly reduce the cost obstacle of solar pumps.
Most solar pumping systems are comprised of several separate components which are connected but which are not integrated into a single unit. Such configurations allow a buyer to select different components according to his desires; however, this leads to waste of material in structure and connections. Multicomponent layouts also tend to be more immobile due to their complexity and may require separate barriers to protect the individual components from damage by livestock or otherwise. These characteristics of multicomponent layouts are wasteful, cumbersome and, subsequently, costly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to be an integrated unit which is intended to reduce such problems. Through integration, material needs are reduced since structural materials serve multiplicative purposes, supporting several components rather than one. Connecting pipes and wires are also reduced in length because of the compact nature of the integrated structure. By mounting the solar panel and other components on top of the sturdy reservoir tank, and, thus, above the surrounding livestock, the present invention may eliminate the cost and need for a livestock barrier completely. This integration object, furthermore, enables quick and easy installation at, or movement to, virtually any well or fluid source. The object of integrated character of the present invention, thus, helps to solve the mobility and cost problems which burden other solar pump designs.
Furthermore, while many solar pumps use batteries to store electricity for use when the sun is not available, it is an object of the present invention to utilize the reservoir tank as an effective battery of water. In this way, water is stored until it is needed and the electric battery is eliminated; the pump operates whenever sunlight is available; and when the reservoir tank is full, a circuit breaker is actuated to turn off the pump until water is needed or, alternatively, fluid is redirected elsewhere. Thus, the costs, maintenance, complexities and inefficiencies inherent with electric batteries are also eliminated.
Finally, while solar pumps are used predominantly for providing water to livestock, it is an object of the present invention to provide a complete package designed for that use. The object includes a combination of the solar powered pump along with a reservoir tank and a watering trough which may be integrated into a single compact unit. This combination presents an all-in-one alternative to compiling several products for this particular use while still serving other purposes at the option of the user.
Therefore, it is a conclusive goal of the present invention to provide a unique, simple, low-cost, low-maintenance, self-contained and easily movable solar powered pumping system for use in watering livestock.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become evident to those skilled in the art in light of the following detailed description, viewed in conjunction with the referenced drawings, of a preferred exemplary system according to the invention. The foregoing and following description of the invention is for exemplary purposes only. The true spirit of the invention is set forth in the appended claims.